


Up Yours

by xYametex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Consensual Sex, F/F, Genderswap, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYametex/pseuds/xYametex
Summary: Fem!Bokuto and Fem!Akaashi are pretty close even after they’ve long since graduated from Fukurodani, and because they attend the same freaking university (come on, you think Akaashi is going to let go so soon?) They’re not always sexual, but when they are they’re pretty open to just about anything. Even butt stuff. Vanilla, I know. A self-indulgent fic with sprinkles of sass from Akaashi and a compliant Bo.





	Up Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, tenses. How you ruin me so. Fuck tenses. Let me be poetic.
> 
> A lot of butthole appreciation here. Not your thang? Click that Back button or Exit out.  
> Enjoy ;)

A shiver rippled sharply from her shoulders to her thighs. Goosebumps prickled across her skin, euphoria coursed through her veins. She giggled in dumb bliss, relishing in the feeling.

“You like that, huh?” Akaashi murmured mostly to herself, fingers kneading on Bokuto’s shoulders, meaty part of her palms grinding deep into the muscle.

“Yeah,” Bokuto sighed, with closed eyes and parted lips; truly in peace. Her sighs turn to low huffs as Akaashi’s long fingers inched their way up her neck.

“Bokuto-san, please face a bit forward.”

Doing as told, Bokuto partially buried her face into the covers as she felt those long fingers now knead her tense neck. She groaned as she felt her muscles there slowly loosen. _Wow_ , she thought, _who knew your neck could get this tense!_

Apparently, she had spoke her thoughts aloud because Akaashi replied with, “Of course neck muscles can get tense, too, Bokuto-san.”

“Ugh, you’re ruining the mood, Akaashi!” Bokuto complained, voice muffled by the sheets.

“I wasn’t aware that there was a mood I had to follow.”

Bokuto heaved a sigh and craned her head to look at Akaashi. Whatever the owlish girl was about to say died before it reached her lips. Lips that fell slack as she remembered just how _pretty_ the other was. Heavy lidded eyes and short hair messily styled—really now… _Akaashi’s, so beautiful._

“Thank you. You’re quite stunning as well, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi resumed the massage, unfazed by the exchange. It wasn’t often when Bokuto would have those starstruck moments, and she often forgot just what sort of relationship she had with Akaashi. They weren’t dating…maybe _friends with benefits_? Bokuto stiffened.

“Bokuto-san, please relax.”

 _Ah, good. Didn’t say_ that _out loud!_

…

 Yes. She went unheard, good. Bokuto steadily got better at things, see? Anyways, where was she? Oh, right. _Friends with benefits_? Well, they’ve had sex plenty of times before. Although, Akaashi much preferred doing all the work; she wasn’t keen on being the receiving end, ever. Said it’s much more pleasurable for her when she’s in control; which of course, Bokuto found kinky as fuck, and obliged.

Those hands treaded down her back, slinking lower. “I’ll be working on your glutes now, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto giggled. “You mean my butt?”

“Yes.”

She giggled again, and again as she felt those fingers knead one cheek at a time. Funny how she wasn’t too sensitive there, but that’s a butt for you! They can take a beating— _shit, no._ Bokuto really needed this massage, self-indulgent thoughts begone!

But the ass smacking kink was slapped (get it? Slapped? Because of—ok _focus Bokuto_ ) by lubed up fingers prodding their way into a very tight hole. Slithering their way inside, stretching until a fist—

She felt a sting as her arousal bloomed—

“Hey, Akaashi, what’dya think about fisting?”

—and she was mortified.

Akaashi’s fingers froze but kept her hands on Bokuto’s ass. For all Bokuto knew, Akaashi was probably looking at her ass— _I mean it’s_ right there. “Sounds interesting. I’ll look into it.”

Oh, Bokuto is blessed. Truly blessed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What’s that?”

“This is an enema, Bokuto-san. It contains a solution which cleans out your anal cavity.”

Bokuto blinked (owlishly).

Akaashi further explained, “After emptying your stool, you place this end here,” she pointed to the nozzle, “in your anus. Then, like a syringe, you push this end down until all the solution is inside you.”

“So,” Bokuto started, “am I pooping the stuff out?”

“Yes.”

“Oh...so how do I know it worked?”

“You repeat this method until what came out of you is clear,” Akaashi paused, “or semi-clear, I don’t mind too much.”

Bokuto gasped, raising a hand to her chest as she shook her head. “No no, Akaashi! I don’t want my poop to get on you! That’s like un-hygienic and stuff!”

“I appreciate your concern then, Bokuto-san.”

So, for an entire week (yes, an entire week, that’s how dedicated Bokuto was) Bokuto made sure to eat plenty of fibre and drink plenty of water; although, being an (awesome) athlete made the water part super easy to do. She does that every day anyways so—

Anyways.

They start slow. As per Akaashi’s research, she decided it be best to get Bokuto accustomed to ass-play through the week. First with anal beads, then fingers, then a dildo, and finally a bumpy dildo that made ‘tentacles’ bookmarked for another time.

Bokuto can say this for sure—well, technically after that first day with the beads—she definitely loves things up her butt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**The fated day.**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bokuto trembled as another resounding smack hit her reddened ass. Whimpers bubbled past her swollen lips smack after smack. A thin sheen of sweat coated her body. She laid on top of Akaashi, straddling her. She flinched as those calloused hands soothed her stinging cheeks. Those same hands that had set her every ball with unwavering confidence and continue to do so in nightly, extra training sessions.

A slim finger rubs softly at Bokuto’s tailbone before dragging a light (and ticklish) trail down her crack. Bokuto shivered with anticipation.

“Spread yourself for me, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi commanded, finger resting just above her asshole.

Bokuto did as told with shaky hands; and tensed as a lubed finger circled her tight hole.

_Snap._

Bokuto flinched at the sound of the lube’s cap opening. She drawled out Akaashi’s name as more lube was squirted onto her hole. The substance was cool and wet. Oh, so wet. Bokuto didn’t think she could handle any more of this—what is this anyway?

“Preparation, Bokuto-san. I can’t just shove my fingers in; I could hurt you,” Akaashi explained, now prodding at the wet hole. Every so often she would prod a little firmer, but never went past the tight and twitching sphincter. “I need you to relax, Bokuto-san, or I can’t proceed.”

The senior whined, impatient. She _knew_ the starting process, dammit! But it just took _so long_.

Her whining became mewling as she felt a slick finger wiggle past her sphincter. In and out it went, wiggling deeper and deeper until only half a finger was in. With the position they were in, Akaashi could only get this far deep; but it’s a good start, especially after getting Bokuto used to ass-play before this.

So, the prodding and wiggling of half-fingers continued. Akaashi alternated with her fingers. Her index, her middle, her ring, her pinky—but not her thumb; position wouldn’t allow it. One finger then the next then the next. Left hand, right hand. Bokuto’s sphincter now compliant and loose—but not ready.

The teasing only made Bokuto an impatient mess; what with her whining and constant humping.

Akaashi spoke. “I need you to lay on your back now, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh, fucking finally!”

Bokuto lifted her head, a trail of saliva breaking from her chin. Carefully, she got off her kouhai and did as told, resting on her back. Akaashi reached for the cling-wrapped pillow—specifically cling-wrapped for this…activity—and motioned for Bokuto to lift her hips. The pillow wasn’t too thick, and the extra height it gave Akaashi a perfect angle of her bum.

Bokuto reached down to spread herself again, eyes never leaving Akaashi’s. Akaashi, however, kept her eyes trained on Bokuto spreading herself. That quiet hunger and _need_ made something inside Bokuto twitch. Fear? Excitement? Both?

Akaashi waited no further and pushed in two fingers, down to the knuckles; causing a hearty groan from Bokuto. Akaashi circled her fingers inside, feeling the tight walls loosen gradually and slicken from her lubed fingers. Leaving her index inside, Akaashi then replaced one finger with her other index. She proceeded to scissor the pliant hole further and further apart, the usage of both hands being much more effective.

The stretching of her sphincter alone made Bokuto shiver. “Ohh, Akaashiiii,” she drawled huskily, spreading her cheeks farther and humping lightly against those long fingers of her setter’s. “ _More_.”

Obliging, Akaashi added one more finger from each hand. They slipped in without resistance due to the copious lube she had slathered. She moved her four fingers in synch—in, out, circling, prodding, _stretching_. Adding more fingers gradually, until eight are crammed inside—practically a whole hand. Bokuto was really into this.

“Your natural lubricant is mixing with the anal lube, Bokuto-san. It’s quite a mess.”

“You mean my juices, Akaashi?”

“On another day, I’d like to stimulate your clit and both holes at the same time.”

“Isn’t that impossible, Akaashi?”

“Nothing’s impossible, Bokuto-san. Just hard.” And she smiles—no. _Smirks_. With eight fingers up Bokuto’s ass.

Bokuto forgot how to breathe.

Akaashi leans forward—mind you with fingers _still_ lodged in her ass—and the position must be uncomfortable, but this is Akaashi and she still looks gorgeous and she’s getting closer—

“You’re nearly ready, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi’s cool voice murmured in her senpai’s ear, “to be fisted.”

Bokuto whimpered.

Akaashi retracts back to her previous position and pulls out her fingers. “Assume the position.”

The sensual moment from before all but dissipated as Bokuto giggled and did as told. (She had requested her friend to say that phrase because it’s just so funny.) She gets herself comfy and she watches Akaashi wipe her hands on a washcloth then reach for a non-latex glove (another request from Bokuto.) Bokuto regrets not requesting Akaashi wear a doctor’s outfit, because that would’ve been so hot.

“We can roleplay another time, Bokuto-san.”

“Mood, Akaashi. You’re ruining it.”

But Akaashi merely smirks— _again_. _She’s doing it on purpose!_ “Bokuto-san,” she started, “more lube.” She wiggled her gloved hand.

Bokuto nodded and in a daze grabbed the lube, snapped it open, and dribbled the thick liquid onto Akaashi’s hand. Once deemed enough, she dropped the lube back to its place; and waited.

Now coated entirely of anal lube, Akaashi’s lubed fingers were slithering back inside. She had made a ‘silent duck’ gesture with her hand before going in. Bokuto could feel this difference, and a long moan emitted deep from her chest. Halfway in—Akaashi’s knuckles, the stretch was at its widest.

“Breathe in, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto shakily took in a breath through her nose while closing her eyes.

“Now, breathe out.”

She did as told, exhaling a long breath past her pursed lips—or she would have had she not flinched and cried out as the rest of Akaashi’s hand—no, fist—was sucked inside. Her sphincter hugged Akaashi’s wrist tightly, clenching as Bokuto lost her focus.

“Akaashi!” she gasped, clenching on reflex. (Friends don’t normally shove a fist up another friend’s butt, but that’s for another time.)

“Are you in pain?” Akaashi’s voice had a softness to it.

Bokuto shook her head, eyes refusing to open. “But your fist is up my butt, Akaashi! Your fist! Up my butt!” She clenched again.

“Yes, it is.” As if to spite her senpai, Akaashi nudged her fist—from inside.

Bokuto mewled lewdly, raising her head. “Holy shit.” _Her whole hand is really inside!_

Akaashi proceeded to take her fist out, slowly, before pushing back in—slowly. No resistance whatsoever. She continued this method until Bokuto laid down once more to bask in the feeling of being full and deeply penetrated by her setter’s fist.

The room was filled with the wet slurp of Akaashi’s fisting, and Bokuto’s myriad of noises; a whimper when the fist slipped out, a moan when it stilled at its widest at the sphincter, a groan when it went back in, a cry (of pleasure) when it did all this in an instant.

Bokuto was a mess as this went on. The fullness was a strange, but wonderful sensation— _and Akaashi wants to do more? Holy crap, I’ll die!_ She couldn’t risk opening her eyes to watch what was happening. Who knew what she would see?

But she opened them anyway.

Akaashi’s eyes were steady and trained on her face. They practically _smoldered_ with how concentrated and dilated they were! And Akaashi was only looking at her face!

Bokuto could only stare back, throat coming back to life when she remembered that fisting going on down there. The sensations seemed to intensify now that Bokuto’s eyes were open. ( _This is…really intimate…I want to…_ )

“A…Akaashi,” Bokuto reached a hand out, which Akaashi promptly took—her other hand slowing just a bit. Bokuto’s glad they’re in sync. She sighs as Akaashi’s lips leave feathery kisses around her tummy and up her torso, the side of a shoulder, neck, and finally her lips. A chaste kiss, as Bokuto can’t handle too much liplock. They separate a bit before nuzzling their noses, hands still entwined. “ _Akaashi_.”

There’s a steady buildup near Bokuto’s groin. She’s close.

She choked on a moan when Akaashi changed her movement then and aimed upwards, towards Bokuto’s G-spot. Even if it’s not direct stimulation, the action still caught Bokuto off guard.

Akaashi backed off and re-positioned herself as her fisting hastened, eyes remaining on Bokuto; watching.

A strangled cry ripped out of Bokuto as she felt herself squirt. Her legs convulsed—which Akaashi managed to somehow dodge—and her orgasm soon followed. Her vaginal walls twitched erratically, and she involuntarily clenched hard around Akaashi’s wrist. She gripped at the bed sheets as her back arched off the bed, mouth wide open in a silent scream.

Her body fell back, limp. Body twitching, private bits down there even more so. Her whimpers wouldn’t stop.

“I’m slipping out, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi warns, and waits for Bokuto to give her the ‘ok’. Once given, Akaashi slowly eases her hand out. Bokuto gasps and moans softly as Akaashi slips away. “I’m out.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cleanup was done in a haze. What with Bokuto out like a rock. It was that intense, alright?

She wakes, all cleaned up and in her favorite owl print panties. She feels a panty liner and feels a rush of affection. Leave it to Akaashi to remember that lube isn’t easy to clean up and Bokuto most certainly wouldn’t be happy to have her favorite panties get all soaked.

Speaking of Akaashi, there she is sitting by her side, reading and poking on her owl-stickered-littered tablet that Bokuto stuck on one very random day because who wouldn’t want a bunch of cute owl stickers on their tablet, Akaashi?

Bokuto wiggles her way up to take a peek at whatever the heck Akaashi is doing.

It’s an adult toy site. Two tabs open. One with medical shit. The other with restraints.

“Help me choose?” Akaashi asks.

To which Bokuto giggles and obliges, reaching up to give Akaashi a peck on the cheek.

Akaashi smiles.


End file.
